Lenticular images can be used to provide the effect of motion, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,238, entitled "Publications" by R. Finkel there is disclosed an image page formed with lenticular material that utilizes three views of a rabbit. Each view is slightly different from the other views such that rotation of the page generates a visual impression that one or more features of the rabbit move. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,632, entitled "Lenticular Device and Method for Providing Same", by K. Anderson there is disclosed a lenticular display that uses images of a bucking horse and rider. An illusion of motion is imparted to the images by rotating the display. The Anderson invention is specifically directed to the painting of various portions of the images with transparent paint of different colors and shades to enhance the animation or three dimensional effect of the lenticular device.
To successfully provide a lenticular device that displays motion, it is essential that the views of each individual scene be fully extinguished so that the effect of ghosting between adjacent views is minimized as the lenticular device is rotated. It is also necessary to be able to present a sufficient number of views so that there is a sense of continuous motion or so that if the motion is to appear discontinuous there are a number of views to track the total motion to provide the viewer with the sense that the moving objects are in continuous motion, compared to jumping from one location to another.